Seems like Angels do exist, after all
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: Sherlock had a very deep secret, one very well protected. Even his lover, John, didn't know. But after Moriarty discovered, the consulting didn't have any choice but to reveal himself to the world. Alternate Reichenbach Falls.


**Seems like Angels do exist, after all  
**

 **Fandom: BBC's Sherlock  
**

 **Pairing: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson (Johnlock)  
**

 **Rating: T (for safety reasons)  
**

 **Tags: Reichenbach Falls, Demon!Moriarty, Angel!Sherlock, almost suicide, Johnlock fluff  
**

* * *

Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective and a high functioning sociopath, reached the roof of St. Bart's Hospital in the centre of London.

When walking back into the sun, he found his arch-enemy Jim Moriarty the consulting criminal sitting on the edge, holding out a cellphone with a satisfied demonise smirk on his lips.

With a stern face, the midnight black haired man walked up to the other, hiding his emotions well as he took the phone from Jim.

"Are you angry I didn't get someone murdered to entertain you, _baby_?"

The consulting detective didn't look at the other man, but the way he said the word _'baby'_ gave him the chills.

Moriarty's voice was cold, inhuman and so _wrong_.

"I have enough cases out there, I don't need you." replied Sherlock, voice emotionless.

"Oh, we both know that isn't true!" Moriarty had a demon-like glint in his eyes, a spark as red as blood.

 _'Demon!'_ his brain immediately screamed.

Yet somewhere, he had always known that Moriarty was inhuman, much like himself.

The demon stood up and made his way over to the consulting detective, his walk full smug and confidence that annoyed Sherlock in every way possible.

"You and I aren't so much different, we're both brilliant in our own way, we've got the looks to seduce mankind if we wanted, we're both _supernatural_... the list goes on!"

"We are opposites by all means, we are _nothing alike_." Sherlock spat, slight anger in his voice.

The sociopath felt his wings were ready to appear, but they had to wait.

Moriarty smirked once again. "Of course... you have become _ordinary_ , boring! All because of that _John Watson_ that's always with you. What does he have that I don't? Mortals are _nothing_!"

It made Sherlock very angry on the inside, trying hard not to show it on his face as his voice steady told: "John is more than just a mere mortal, I have come to see that after all those months. Maybe _Demons are incapable_ to _see_ , but my kind is not!"

"You _know_ I know _what_ you are, you're an _Angel_."

That was true.

William Sherlock Scott Holmes was an Angel, a Warrior of God, a Protector of Humanity.

It was the reason he solved mortal crimes, to bring the guilty to mortal justice before they faced justice in Heaven.

The tall and lean man stood up straight, standing in his full height to tower over the smaller Demon. "Unlike you, I protect humanity, my Father laid that job upon me. I'd never destroy it."

"Of course not, my Angel." the Demon purred, touching the Angel like he was going to make him a sinner.

But Sherlock would stay pure, for John.

Father had given him his permission to experience the sins of the flesh, as long as there would come children from the sin, Angelic children.

"Get away from me." Sherlock harshly said, his eyes and voice very cold.

"I'll never go away, Angel mine. We were made for each other and you know it. If you don't come with me, that human lover of yours shall be taken to Hell where you never see him again!"

The Angel's pale eyes wided at the mention of John.

Moriarty gained back that confident smirk before grabbing his gun with his right hand and shooting himself in the mouth.

Sherlock had to step back to be sure no blood was spilled on his black clothes.

The Demon laid there, mortal body burning to ashes while the true form re-emerged in Hell from it's fires.

The Angel stared at the body, now down in ashes, and blood spilled on the floor.

He took a deep breath as he drew the cell phone from his pocket, dailing John's number.

It went over a few times before the concerned voice of the army doctor entered his ear.

 _"Sherlock? Where are you?"_

"On top of St. Bart's Hospital."

 _"I'm coming to you!"_

Sherlock saw John across the street. "No, stay there. Just look up to see me."

John looked up, to the top of the 3 floor Victorian building, seeing the man he loved standing on the edge. _"Oh no."_

"John, Moriarty is after you."

 _"We have dealt with him before, why suddenly so scared? I can handle him!"_

The Angel shook his head. "Now, you can't. You don't know what he is!"

 _"Then tell me!"_ the doctor demanded.

"I can't, just keep your eyes fixed on me and don't move!"

John lifted his arm, signing a falcon's kiss to the man on the building.

Sherlock streched his arm, signing the same symbol to his human lover. "Believe your eyes."

And with those last words, the line went dead.

The Angel felt his wings itch in his back, ready to be revealed.

He took a long deep breath as he stepped on the edge and spread his arms before letting himself fall.

Sherlock plunged the ground, hearing John yelling his name in something sounding like dispare.

Approximately a meter or two, the 2 meter long black feathery wings he had hidden for years sprouted from his back and kept him in the air.

People on the street had to duck down as he flew across the street to John.

The doctor soldier didn't know what he saw as the Angel landed in front of him, only to pick him up and fly into the air.

The pavement had opened up just after Sherlock launched them in the air, the hole revealing an ugly Demon's face now yelling and screaming.

John looked at Sherlock, the black curls waving in the wind as they flew through the air.

He was holding on tight ever since they were in the air.

"Sh-Sherlock?"

The Angel looked at his mortal lover's face. "I'll explain back home at Baker Street."

* * *

Sherlock landed on the stairs of 221b Baker Street, his wings returning into his back.

The army doctor was shaking as he opened up the door of their flat and walked up the stairs.

In their appartment, John sat down on the sofa near the fireplace.

The Angel sighed. "I'm sorry that I didn't told you before, but I couldn't mainly for my own safety."

"Moriarty?"

"Left his mortal body behind and went back to Hell."

The blogger was silent for a moment. "So... he was a Demon then?"

Sherlock nodded. "He was going to take you away, I did what I had to do in order to save you."

"It's just... I never would have imagined you to be a real life Angel, but then again... you are a very secretive man."

The doctor looked up into the Angel's pale blue eyes. "May I... may I touch your wings?"

Sherlock sat down on the sofa next to John and let his wings slip out from his back. He turned his face to the man he loved. "Of course you may."

John slowly stretched his arm to touch the midnight black feathers of his love's wings.

The wings were incredibly soft, and so very sensitive. They were magnificent, and it made the consulting detective only more beautiful.

The blogger was in deep awe.

The consulting detective looked at his lover's face, turning his head in the right angle before leaning in and catching the lips of his lover.

John couldn't believe that the Angel was kissing him, such a magnificent creature kissing him, a mortal whose soul was nothing compared to the one of the beautiful man next to him.

Brown met pale blue.

"I'm yours forever John, there'll never be any doubt."

"I hope I won't go to the fires of Hell for loving a Warrior of God."

"You won't, I talked with Father. As long as you are faithful to me, you're guaranteed a place in Heaven right beside the Angels."

The blogger smiled, blushing. "That's more than I hoped for."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot.**

 **If you have any time, please leave a review on this work, I'd love feedback from anyone!**

 ** _~ Artemis Hunter 441_**


End file.
